3- Un nuevo comienzo?
by Shunk Kisaragi
Summary: Una nueva era esta por comenzar y se necesitara del esfuerzo y dedicación de muchos. (Continuación de "Tan Solo un Ángel") (Dragon Ball, Saint Seiya, Evangelion). Este fic le pertenece a Eduardo Castro, quien dio permiso para publicarlo (Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kuromada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, Neon Genesis Evangelion a Gainax)


**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Dragon Ball Z a Akira Toriyama, y la siguiente historia a su respectivo autor**

 **UN NUEVO COMIENZO?**

 **Por Eduardo Castro**

Shinji y Asuka observaron sorprendidos... "no... no es posible" pensó Shinji... Asuka solo se quedo con la cabeza levantada sobre la arena observando esa aparición... Shinji no sabía si era una visión como lo que había visto antes... a su madre, a Kaworu... a Rei... no sabía si todo era un sueño o una pesadilla... no existía nadie más... el Tercer Impacto... todos formaban parte del LCL pero... el?... había decidido sobrevivir... hace unos instantes había visto a Rei sobre el mar de LCL para luego desaparecer... y ellos?... no serán otros fantasmas?... que estaba haciendo Mana con Lisandro?... como habían llegado aquí?... su mente comienza a embotarse nuevamente... Lisandro, Pan, Shiru, Gohan... todos habían luchado junto con el contra Broly para evitar que destruyera a Lilith... para que?... para que Lilith provoque el Tercer Impacto?... para que se fueran y luego sobreviniera toda esa masacre en NERV... para que sea testigo de lo mejor y lo peor de la humanidad?... para que ahora quisiese matar a Asuka?... porque se fueron y porque volvieron?

Mana: Tranquilízate Shinji... se lo que piensas... es hora de que hablemos para que lo podamos entender... porque aunque no lo creas yo también tengo mis preguntas.

Shinji contempla a Mana... no era una visión!... la única chica a quien amo hasta antes de esto... no tenía la impasibilidad de Rei ni lo neurótico de Asuka... era... una combinación de ambas!... lo que amaba de Rei y Asuka estaba en ella... pero... quien es ella realmente?... alguna pieza de otra conspiración?... algún instrumento del Tercer Impacto?... acaso...

Shinji: Quién eres?!... acaso eres realmente Mana Kirishima?!

Shinji de pronto siente vergüenza... se percata de que esta sobre Asuka... y se sentía bien ahí... la sola caricia de Asuka había trastocado su ira en ternura, en la necesidad de estar con ella... ahora... que?!... allí estaba Lisandro... el único a quien Asuka parecía haber querido realmente... de pronto recordó... lo que le dijo Misato... lo que debía ser un secreto "Shinji... debo decirte algo... no se como lo tomarás" "que es? es sobre Rei?" "no... es Asuka" "que?... ha empeorado?" "ha caído en una depresión fuerte... no parece querer salir de allí... debes ayudarla... hacerla sentir que es necesaria... que la necesitas" "a que te refieres?... no lo entiendo" "ella debe volver a querer vivir, la única forma es sintiéndose necesaria... debemos tratar de que reaccione... por el bien de ella y... de su bebe" "que estás diciendo?!... Asuka esta...?" "Si Shinji... ella espera un hijo"...

Lo demás vino después... fue un golpe duro... y peor aún saber quien era el padre... alguien que la había dejado "no es culpa de el... el no lo sabe... nadie lo sabe... he evitado que le hicieran análisis" "como lo supiste?" "el Supremo Kaiosama... el fue quien me lo dijo... supuse que era cierto... me pidió que nadie lo sepa y mucho menos Lisandro... Asuka debe permanecer aquí"

Poco después su padre se enteraría... fue una infidencia a Misato, ella había evitado por todos los medios que le hicieran pruebas, pero un médico lo intuyó y decidió hacerlo a espaldas de Misato. No tardó en presentar su informe directamente al comandante Ikari quien reaccionó de una manera horrible... hizo llamar a Misato y la llenó de improperios, acusándola de inmoral y de haber permitido esos actos en su casa en la persona de alguien a su cargo. Misato no atinaba a decir nada porque nada se le ocurría, hasta que se dio cuenta que el comandante pensaba que el padre era Shinji o Kaji... ellos eran los únicos cercanos a ella y los probables candidatos... claro, no se imaginaba que Lisandro podía haber tenido esa oportunidad dado el escaso tiempo que pasaron juntos... "que cree usted que dirán en Alemania!?... que cree usted que dirá su padre?!... a todo esto... Quien es el padre?" "Creo... que es Shinji... comandante" "lo cree?... o esta segura?... hable de una buena vez!" "estoy segura" En eso Fuyutsuki interviene "Felicitaciones Gendou... eres el abuelo más joven que conozco" "No es el momento de bromas... quiero hablar con Shinji de inmediato!"... Misato fue a traerlo y en el camino pudo convencerlo de que

aceptara esa responsabilidad "estás loca?... como le puedo decir que yo soy?" "entiéndelo Shinji... si se entera que es Lisandro podría... no se... tal vez quiera impedir que nazca o... querer que NERV se haga cargo del niño como ha hecho con Rei"... fue una conversación difícil... pero Shinji decidió mentir... por un momento Gendou estuvo tentado en someterlo al detector de mentiras pero Shinji se dio cuenta que en el fondo su padre parecía alegrarse con la idea de ser abuelo... "bien Shinji... espero que esto te sirva para madurar... si deseas que Asuka concluya su embarazo deberás aceptar hacerte responsable de ese niño... pero de mi no esperas más de lo que te doy" "lo sé... y aceptare esa responsabilidad y no necesito nada más"... poco después se enteró que su padre había ordenado que Asuka tuviera la mejor atención que garantizara la salud del niño y fuera sometida a un tratamiento para tratar de recuperarla...

Y el?... toda su vida se cayó... se sintió un tonto... supo después que la Rei que estaba en NERV no era la misma era solo una réplica... la anterior había huido con Gohan y Pan y seguramente era feliz en aquel mundo que la propia Pan había calificado de "divertido"... y el... abandonado aquí... por eso se aferró a Asuka... quiso que ella se diera cuenta que podía contar con el... que el podría ser el padre de su hijo... pero todo cambió... la batalla... la masacre... Misato... ahora estaban frente a dos seres que creía ya estaban atrás... en el pasado

Lisandro: Shinji... se que debes estar confundido... yo...

Shinji: No!... no lo sabes!... yo... no se... no quiero... no quiero ser Shinji!... que es esto!? quienes son ustedes?!... no los conozco!

De pronto siente... algo lo domina y trata de pararse... trata de avanzar hacia ellos... quiere matarlos como antes quiso hacer con Asuka... tal vez espera un gesto de ternura... un acto de amor que lo detenga... tal vez...

Lisandro: Tranquilo Shinji... no queremos molestarlos... solo queremos hablar

Shinji se detiene... ahora se da cuenta... el cosmo... Lisandro lo esta usando para frenar sus movimientos... "que tonto he sido"... ya había olvidado a quien quería enfrentar... hay alguien que podía deshacerlo con un soplido... un caballero dorado... pero porque lo detiene?

Lisandro: No quiero detenerte Shinji... si quieres puedes golpearme

Shinji: Desgraciado!... sabes que mi golpe no te dolería! o quizás me rompa la mano!... solo quieres burlarte de mí!

Lisandro: es cierto... tu golpe no me dolería físicamente pero si espiritualmente... siento el odio en ti... porque Shinji?

Shinji: Porque nos abandonaron?! ustedes sabían lo que iba a pasar!... pudieron haberlo impedido!...

Mana: Lo que paso... pasaría tarde o temprano... no puedes culpar a Lisandro ni a los saiyajin de lo que paso... este destino fue decidido por la propia humanidad

Shinji: Como es que sabes tanto?... tu... como te salvaste?... hay otros acaso?

Mana: Si... hay otros que comenzaran de nuevo... pero mi caso fue diferente... yo fui con Lisandro a su mundo

Shinji escucho un gemido atrás de el... era Asuka... quien se incorporó y corrió sin dirección lejos de ellos...

Shinji: Asuka!... regresa!

Lisandro: Yo... hablaré con ella... por favor Shinji... Mana te lo explicará todo... no te apresures a sacar conclusiones

Lisandro sin decir mas se encamina en la dirección que había seguido Asuka. Mana se aproxima a Shinji y le pone una mano al hombro haciéndolo sentarse junto con ella...

Asuka corría... ni ella era consciente adonde pero no quería estar allí...quería huir... lejos de todo... lejos de el... ella no necesitaba de médicos ni análisis para darse cuenta... sabía que algo había pasado con su cuerpo...su periodo no llegó en el momento que ella esperaba... eso solo podía significar una cosa... esperaba un hijo... un hijo de Lisandro Aquel día en

que el se había aparecido con Rei y Pan... Lisandro le habían mostrado parte de su ser... había juntado su mente con la de ella... fue como si lo conociese de toda la vida... "No me dejes... déjame quedarme contigo" "Que mas quisiera... pero debes cumplir con tu misión... con tu "karma" yo debo seguir el mío..." "Que quieres decir?... acaso te iras?" "cuando esto termine si... debo hacerlo" "no... no necesariamente debe ser así" ella no pudo reprimir abrazarlo... no pudo reprimir besarlo... Lisandro quiso apartarse pero no pudo... o no quiso... luego ella se aparta asustada de su temeridad... jamás lo había hecho, solo una vez con Shinji... pero eso fue casi como un juego... quería probarse a si misma y a Shinji, quería saber si podía gustarle... pero ahora no quería saber... porque ya sabía que le gustaría... Lisandro se quedó mirándola, aquel ser de otro mundo de poderes extraños que la asustaban... si... era como estar en su mente... Lisandro comprendió que era por el... no había fascinación... era un sentimiento mas profundo por el mismo... de pronto el la atrae hacia el y la besa... si... siente lo mismo... fue una temeridad... no el beso... el haber unido su mente con ella... habían sido uno por un instante... pero ese instante fue suficiente para encender en ellos la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro... de sentirse... de sentirse físicamente... de estar en contacto... Lisandro ya no quiso controlarse... solo atino a mirar el fondo del pasillo para asegurarse que no había nadie

...

Anochecía cuando Asuka despertó... vio a Lisandro contemplando el exterior... mientras ella se acomodaba, el se volteo a mirarla... "no creí que esto pasaría" "yo tampoco... ahora tendré que quedarme o tu tendrás que seguirme" "creo que en el fondo es lo que queríamos" "si... y no me arrepiento"... fue cuando vio las luces de un auto acercarse y ve descender de el a Misato y a la Teniente Miles...

Lisandro: Si... eso es lo que queríamos... pero lo que uno quiere no siempre es lo que puede hacer... perdóname Asuka

Asuka voltea y lo ve... allí estaba... y para colmo parecía leer su mente... fue cosa de un instante en el que ella lo aborreció... el la había tomado y tirado como cualquier cosa... a ella! a Asuka Langley... la tercera elegida!... graduada universitaria a los 14 años!... a quien todos rendían pleitesía y admiraban su belleza!... una mujer perfecta!... no le importaba lo que el era... un guerrero poderoso de otro mundo capaz de destruir una ciudad con un dedo... no tenía derecho a hacerle eso!... fue cosa de un instante para que Asuka se lanzara sobre el y lo atacara a bofetadas... no supo cuántas... no las contó... solo se detuvo cuando le dolieron las manos... de pronto lo mira con una mirada fúrica... maldito! ahí... impasible... una línea de sangre se

escurría por sus labios pero seguía allí frente a ella... fue cuando lo tira al suelo y pone sus manos en su cuello... pero el seguía allí mirándola... es que no siente nada!?

Asuka: Maldito!... muérete de una vez! o mátame para no tener que seguir viéndote!

Lisandro: Es eso lo que quieres?... mi vida?... no te la puedo dar porque ya la tienes... desde que partí de aquí y tuve que dejarte

Asuka: Mentiroso!... Mentiroso!... me hiciste a un lado fácilmente pero te llevaste a esa pérdida de Mana!... acaso te cansaste de ella y viniste por esta idiota!

Lisandro: Asuka... tu mente y la mía... están unidas... sabes que no es cierto... me llevé a Mana para salvar su vida... yo después comprendí porque... porque tuvo que ser ella y no tu... porque tuve que dejarte... pese a que te amaba

Asuka: No quiero escucharte!... que demonios haces aquí!? a que has venido?... acaso hay otro Broly a quien enfrentar?... vendrás con tu armadura resplandeciente a salvarme de algún monstruo? jajaja!... no caballero dorado... esta dama no da segundas oportunidades... no estamos en la Edad Media!...esta dama no te necesita!

Lisandro: Pero... yo a ti si... por eso vine

Asuka: Jaja! así te quería ver poderoso caballero dorado de sagitario!... anda... suplica de rodillas... pero nada conseguirás! entiendes! nada!... no te necesito! no necesito a nadie para criar a mi hijo! y mucho menos a ti!

Lisandro: Que dijiste!?... un... hijo?!

Asuka se puso de pie y retrocedió... "no lo sabía?"

Asuka: Acaso no lo sabías?... no fue por eso que volviste?

Lisandro: No... yo... no lo sabía

Asuka: Mientes

Lisandro: Sabes que no...

Asuka: Que te hace pensar que es tuyo?

Lisandro: No necesito ni pensarlo...

Asuka: Eso no cambia nada... porque apareciste ahora y no antes?... si hubieras sabido que estaba embarazada habrías intervenido en la pelea con los evas en serie!

Lisandro: Crees que no quise hacerlo?!... pero yo no puedo viajar de una dimensión a otra!... ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pasaba hasta que me lo dijeron... crees acaso que no vine inmediatamente?

Asuka: No me hagas reír...

Lisandro: Porque crees que sobreviviste al Tercer Impacto!? Porque crees que estas vendada?... yo vine y te saque del Eva 02... crees que hubieses sobrevivido en el estado en que estabas?... habías perdido un ojo y tu brazo derecho... Te di el agua de la vida y el supremo Kaiosama te curó!... Luego te traje de vuelta y te deje al lado de Shinji cuando concluyó la complementación

Asuka se quedo en silencio... sabía que era cierto... pero... no podía dar su brazo a torcer... no podía!... ella seguía herida... ella lo hubiese seguido hasta el fin del mundo y a otros mundos pero basto una palabra de ese tal Kaiosama para que el la abandonase

Asuka: Porque te fuiste entonces?

Lisandro: Eso es lo que quiero explicarte... quiero que lo comprendas?!

Asuka: No tengo nada que comprender... yo no hubiese podido dejarte pero tu a mi si... sabes porque? porque solo soy una humana común y corriente... solo eso... que puedo significar en la vida de un caballero dorado?

Lisandro: No digas eso!... debes escucharme!

Asuka: Así?... estoy cansada de deberes... de obligaciones... ahora estoy en un mundo donde puedo hacer lo que quiera... ahora quiero que te alejes de mí... nada más...

En eso ella se encamina a la dirección por la que había venido

Lisandro: Adónde vas?

Asuka: No es obvio?... voy con Shinji... ambos pertenecemos a la misma especie y este mundo es nuestro... tú y Mana son extraños

Lisandro: Es eso lo que quieres?... pues bien... vete... no te detendré... tampoco voy a ponerme en el papel del padre responsable... pero yo velare por ti y por el donde quiera que estés... pero no lo olvides Asuka... te amo y nada cambiará eso

Asuka: Ni el que yo te odie?

Lisandro: No... ve Asuka... encuéntrate con Shinji... si es lo que quieres

Asuka se dio vuelta y siguió camino... a cierta distancia Lisandro la sigue...caminaron un buen trecho hasta que visualizaron a Mana y Shinji que hablaban sentados en la arena "porque?... porque ella y no yo?! Porque esta chiquilla siempre me superó desde que la conozco"

Asuka: Porque te la llevaste a ella?

Lisandro: Misato me lo pidió... su vida corría peligro

Asuka: la mía no?

Lisandro: Es largo de explicar porque ni yo lo entendía al principio

Asuka: También le hiciste el amor prometiéndole la eternidad?

Lisandro: No...

Asuka trataba de herirlo "ni siquiera reacciona... parece que esta por encima de mis sentimientos"

Lisandro: no es cierto... tus palabras me hieren por si eso te hace feliz

Asuka: Acaso lees mi mente?!

Lisandro: Tus emociones son muy fuertes... es como si hablaras a gritos... es imposible para mí no sentirlos... por eso...

Lisandro no dice nada más y se va... Asuka se queda mirándolo y duda pero sigue su camino hacia Shinji y Mana, ambos la reciben con una sonrisa

Asuka: Porque se ríen como idiotas! crees que estar en este cementerio acompañada de ustedes me hace feliz?... de todas las personas del mundo hubiese preferido cualquier otra que tu Mana!

Mana: No te responderé como debiera porque no quiero que te alteres... bastante alterada estas ya... lamento que no hayas cambiado Asuka

Asuka: Y quien te crees que eres para criticarme?

Mana: Nadie Asuka... solo soy una persona que vino aquí a tenderles una mano

Asuka: Y que te hace creer que la necesitamos? ni Shinji ni yo necesitamos a nadie! no es cierto Shinji?

Pero Shinji no contesta y se queda pensativo

Asuka: Shinji!... que diablos te ha dicho esta!... párate!... nos tenemos el uno al otro... no los necesitamos!

Shinji: No es así Asuka... yo...

Asuka: Idiota! estamos juntos en esto! no me des la espalda! no fue eso lo que me dijiste en la enfermería!... que podía contar contigo!

Shinji: Lo escuchaste?

Asuka: Por supuesto!... y también recuerdo algo más que valdría el ahogarte en eso que parece agua pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo si te apartas de ella...

Shinji se levanta y se aparta de ambas acercándose al mar

Asuka: Lo sabía!... no me ganarás!

Mana: No estoy compitiendo contigo... Shinji sabrá que decidir, además yo no lo estoy poniendo a elegir a nadie

Asuka: Pues eso lo veremos

Asuka se acerca a Shinji y le toca el brazo pero Shinji se aparta

Asuka: Que te sucede?

Shinji: Me estás chantajeando Asuka?

Shinji se voltea y contempla a Asuka en forma colérica

Shinji: No has cambiado... sigues igual que antes... el haberte descubierto a ti misma en la batalla contra los evas no te hizo mejor!... yo por un momento pensé... pero ya no importa... no me importa lo que pienses por lo que paso en la enfermería... no te voy a pedir perdón por que no lo mereces!... sabes porque lo hice?... por rencor! porque ya te habías entregado a Lisandro y esperabas un hijo... por eso me sentí un monstruo!... ahora ya no me importa... quiero iniciar mi vida y no me importa como lo haga pero quiero ser distinto y no quiero que nadie me manipule!

Asuka se quedo callada mirando a Shinji pero luego se da vuelta

Asuka: Shinji... yo... lo siento... no quiero que te enfades conmigo...estamos solos aquí

Shinji: No... no lo estamos

Asuka: No quiero nada de ellos

Shinji: Ese es tu problema... nos ofrecen ayuda y yo pienso aceptarla

Asuka: Que clase de ayuda?

Shinji: Empezar de nuevo... y esta vez bien

Asuka: Acaso nos dirán que hacer? crees que aceptaré sus órdenes?

Shinji: Tendrías tiempo de escucharlos?... no son órdenes solo es una guía... la decisión es nuestra

Asuka: Que te hace pensar que Mana pueda ser una guía?

Shinji: Fue uno de los motivos por el que fue al mundo de Lisandro...

Asuka: Me estás diciendo que se fue con Lisandro por alguna razón especial? dímelo entonces!

Shinji: Es ella misma quien debe hacerlo

Asuka: No pienso preguntarle nada!

Shinji: Pregúntaselo a Lisandro entonces

Asuka: A el menos que a nadie!

Shinji: Asuka... el es... el padre de tu hijo?

Asuka: Crees acaso que me acosté con otros?

Shinji: No sabía que era el hasta que Misato me lo dijo...

Asuka: Eso te molesta?... que piensas de mi Shinji?

Shinji: Es eso importante?

Asuka: Para mi si... quiero quedarme aquí contigo Shinji

Shinji: Que dices?... acaso no amas a Lisandro?

Asuka: No...

Shinji: Por qué vas a tener un hijo de el entonces?

Asuka: No lo sé... ya no se nada... solo sé que paso... es una sensación que ya no recuerdo

Shinji: Entonces... porque te molesta su presencia?... con lo que me dices jamás lo amaste... que clase de persona eres Asuka?... recuerdo que nos besamos una vez y para mi significo mucho... ahora me dices que lo que paso con Lisandro ya ni lo recuerdas... eres una persona sin sentimientos!

Asuka: No es así!

Shinji: Si lo es!... ahora me doy cuenta que es lo que te molesta!... que la decisión de alejarse haya sido de el y no tuya!... fue el quien se apartó de tu lado y eso te ha herido!... ahora quieres hacer lo mismo con el! quieres herirlo usándome a mí!... pero yo no caeré en tu juego!... búscate a otro tonto porque yo ya no lo soy más!... no sobreviví a todo esto para volver a ser una marioneta de los demás y mucho menos de una niña estúpida, engreída y altanera como tú!

Asuka: De acuerdo idiota! si quieres quedarte con esa estúpida... adelante!...haz lo que gustes!... no me importa!... solo desaparécete de mi vista tú también!

Asuka se va... se aleja de Shinji y camina por la orilla mientras se toca el vientre "ahora solo somos tú y yo"... no tardo en divisar una figura a lo lejos que contemplaba el mar "Lisandro... maldito seas"... al acercarse se dio cuenta que no era Lisandro... era más alto y de cabello largo y gris, que vestía una túnica .. piel azulada?...

En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí Lisandro se encontraba sentado contemplando el mar mientras los recuerdos llegaban a el... entendía perfectamente la situación, sabía a lo que se enfrentaría al volver a este mundo pero la revelación de Asuka lo había desconcertado totalmente .. "un hijo... si lo hubiese sabido antes jamás la habría dejado... en el fondo tiene razón... de

haberlo sabido hubiese sido diferente"... el Supremo Kaiosama!... el debió haberlo sabido desde un principio... por eso se opuso a que se llevara a Asuka... lamentablemente supo que el tenía razón en mantener a Asuka aquí y que enfrentara todo aquello... sobretodo con un hijo en su vientre... de pronto muchas dudas se le fueron aclarando... ahora comprendía el porque... pero el la amaba y le costaba haber pagado ese precio...

Los recuerdos vinieron a el... "El Santuario"... para el había pasado un año desde la batalla contra Broly y Tanatos... un año desde la partida de Athena, desde la muerte de Shiru, desde que dejo a Pan y a Rei en su mundo y el se fue con Mana al suyo... "debes comprender Lisandro que nuestras acciones siempre traen consecuencias por lo que debemos tratar de que estas sean correctas... hay acciones que hacemos con la razón y otras que las hacemos con el corazón... debemos lograr un equilibrio para no caer en extremos... pero en caso de duda será tu corazón el que te dará la respuesta... tú lo sabes... en tu pecho esta tu ser... tu yo... tu esencia de energía... al elevarte al séptimo sentido te darás cuenta... cuando lo hagas... tu camino al octavo sentido estará abierto" "porque Kiwishin... porque tuve que dejarla?" "Acude a tu corazón... Lisandro

... tú sabes cuáles son tus obligaciones... si dejas tu camino trunco no podrás avanzar" "no podía hacerlo con ella a mi lado?" "si... pero ella recorrerá su propio camino antes que se vuelva a cruzar con el tuyo... acaso no recuerdas lo que hablamos de la evolución espiritual?... no le quites la oportunidad" "nos volveremos a ver acaso?" "si... te lo prometo... ahora volviendo a lo de elevar tus sentidos... concéntrate en mi y trata de proyectarte en mi mente..."... Si el Supremo Kaiosama fue un buen maestro y Mana también fue una buena alumna... ahora ella debía ayudar en este nuevo comienzo...

Lisandro siguió caminando y llega a un lugar desde donde pudo contemplar un cuadro dantesco... la gigantesca cabeza de Lilith cuyo rostro igual al de Rei sobresalía de aquel mar... alrededor de ella los evas blancos estaban allí en postura como de crucificados... "de haber estado yo aquí de ellos no quedaría ni el recuerdo"... de pronto sintió a alguien acercándose... al voltear ve a Kiwishin detrás de el

Lisandro: Usted... como es que...?

Kiwishin: Yo te traje... lo olvidas?

Lisandro: Como usted olvido el decirme que Asuka esperaba un hijo mío

Kiwishin: Es cierto... no quiero parecer insensible Lisandro... pero recuerda que tu partida para ella son solo dos semanas... para ti ha sido un año... en ese tiempo te has entrenado y has progresado para que ahora te des cuenta de cual es el mejor camino para ustedes... el que tu regresaras al Santuario sin saberlo fue lo mejor

Lisandro: Para que ella pasara por esto?... con mi hijo en su vientre?

Kiwishin: Ahora... lo que ella experimentó le servirá también para el...

Lisandro: No concuerdo con usted... en lo que ella decida ahora yo ya no cuento para nada

Kiwishin: No estaría tan seguro... (luego contempla el cuadro ante sus ojos) Terrible verdad?... al final el padre de Shinji no logró lo que quería, ni tampoco SEELE... Los seres vivos son uno ahora y empezaran una nueva etapa... las almas empezarán a evolucionar e iniciaran su camino a otros niveles y una nueva humanidad comenzará de nuevo a través del hijo de Ikari y...

Lisandro: Y de Asuka... es ese el camino de ella?

Kiwishin: Su camino lo decidirá ella... y también Mana, así como tú...

Lisandro: No regresaré al Santuario?

Kiwishin: Es tu elección... pero si decides quedarte deberás renunciar a la armadura de sagitario aunque jamás dejes de ser un caballero dorado

Lisandro: Y mis padres?

Kiwishin: Ellos están contigo en lo que decidas... Yoga te da su bendición y confía en que decidas lo correcto

Lisandro: Y cual es lo correcto?

Kiwishin: Eso solo lo sabes tú... no pienses en opciones... solo piensa que lo

que decidas será correcto de algún modo...

Lisandro se queda en silencio... piensa en volver al Santuario y asumir su papel en la Casa de sagitario, defendiendo la paz de la Tierra y formando a nuevos caballeros o... quedarse aquí y asumir la guía de una nueva humanidad... y velar por Asuka y su hijo... no importaba que ella no lo quisiera siempre que el si y poder ver a su hijo crecer bajo su guía... de pronto voltea y

Kiwishin ya no estaba... a lo lejos se acercaba Asuka

Asuka: En que piensas... estás pensando la forma de hacerme cambiar de parecer?

Lisandro: No... eso ya no importa... solo que aunque te pese quien llevas dentro cuenta conmigo... puedo dejar de ser amado por ti pero no puedo dejar de ser su padre

Asuka: Quieres asumir eso pese a que yo no quiera?

Lisandro: Cuando el nazca te darás cuenta de ello... a todo esto... que dice

Shinji?

Asuka: El... creo que esta bien con Mana... lo quiero sabes?

Lisandro: Me alegro por el... merece tener el amor que no lo tuvo antes... el de su madre que lo perdió pronto... el de su padre que no lo tuvo... el de una mujer que siempre añoró

Asuka: Y tú?... que harás?

Lisandro: Nada... solo empezaré a hacer lo que debo hacer... habrá otros sobrevivientes que tuvieron la opción de decidir... aquellos cuyos corazones los hizo merecedores de un nuevo inicio... los buscaré y trataré de guiarlos... Mana hará otro tanto, ojala cuente contigo y con Shinji... adiós Asuka

Asuka: Espera...

Lisandro se detiene y voltea a mirarla... en sus ojos hay un nuevo brillo

Asuka:... aún estoy furiosa por lo que paso y no te prometo nada... pero se a lo que estas renunciando... por nuestro hijo... y creo que si hay un nuevo comienzo debemos empezar bien

Asuka se acerca y le toma la mano a Lisandro y se la lleva a su vientre

Asuka: Te dije que yo no daba segundas oportunidades... pero el merece una... y tú también... y yo... ambos podemos iniciar ese camino

Lisandro: Corrección... ahora somos tres...

Ambos se abrazan en aquel paisaje frio y aparentemente muerto pero que ahora era testigo del inicio de la vida...

* * *

 _ **Nota de Shunk Kisaragi: Aqui termina este Oneshot, solo me queda decir que mas o menos en 2 semanas comenzare a subir la 3era parte de la historia... Gracias a Eduardo Castro por permitirme publicar su historia**_

 _ **Comentarios y opiniones son recibidos..**_

 _ **Nos leemos...**_


End file.
